


Falling out of oxygen

by MoriartyIsntDead



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, otp - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Character Death, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Demons, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Hate, Love, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Sadness, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Shipping, Supernatural - Freeform, TV shows - Freeform, The Winchesters - Freeform, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyIsntDead/pseuds/MoriartyIsntDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds tumbling into oblivion. This is the fate, of the Winchesters and their Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling out of oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> This might make you cry, I sincerely apologize.

The worlds slowly falling to pieces, its the battle between Michael and Lucifer. 

Dean had accepted Michaels offer of going into his body as he felt he had nothing left to give, Sammy left him. Cas was gone. Everything was gone. He had nothing to lose so he let the fight commence.

Sam had accepted as a plan that fell through the floor he thought he could drive Lucifer go drink the holy water. To burn himself out from the inside but that backfired and now here it is. The ancient battle between Heaven and Hell. Brother and Brother. 

Now here they are. Watching each other throw petty comebacks and sadistic smirks back at each other.

Sam couldn't help hate dean for this so he tried to drive Lucifer. Drive him towards hurting Dean. 

There it goes. The fire. The throwing against the walls, angels lie around them. Their lifeless bodies taking in no compelling force to the battle going on right above them. 

Castiel wasn't one of those angels. Castiel and Gabriel were trying to devise a plan to help. 

Gabriel tried attacking Michael to stop this instead being pushed to the wall with a atomic amount of force and not being able to breathe. Michael felt no sympathy. He wanted to finish this. Dean on the other hand was hiding from him.

Michael forces Lucifer back and throws fire. Burning his vessel. Lucifer tries compelling against the force and Michael brings out an angel blade. Here it goes. All or nothing.

Michael lunges for Lucifer but its too late. Gabriel's managed to distract both of them. Stabbing an angel blade through Michaels vessel. Michaels going.

Lucifer gives up and drops to the ground knowing his opponent is on the floor.

Castiel rushes in. The flap of his wings heard for miles around and then suddenly his eyes drop dead. Dean accepted Michaels offer. Why did he do that?!

"Dean!"   
Castiel called his loud deep voice toning out every other sound in the room. All went silent. Gabriel still had the blade inserted into Michael/Dean.

Michaels dead. Dean winchester is still there, still in his own mind. Trapped, left to die inside without any form of escape.

"I'm so sorry"   
A sympathetic Lucifer says to a confused, angry and well frankly dead Castiel.

Gabriel looks for a sign of life. Anything.

"Dean? Hey buddy, man you still here?"  
Gabriel says trying to lighten the mood.

"Cas.. Br- bring m-me Ca-s"

Castiel rushes over to Dean trying to provoke him to make some sign of life. 

"I'm so sorry it had to be this way Dean.."

"Cas, i-its not yo-our faul-t"  
Dean says, spluttering up blood.

"Dean.. No. Stay with me please! We can fix this."  
Castiel says panicking. He becomes aware Deans dying. Dean Winchester. The man he'd risk anything for is slowly suffocating in his own oxygen.

"Cas yo-u, you lis-ten t-to m..me,  
Nothing's br-broken"  
Dean says smiling up at his angel. His. Angel.

Castiel smiled, he looked at Dean. Dean was his human. The human he gave up everything for. By everything, he meant literally everything.

Dean was fading and Castiel could tell. In that moment everything had stopped. They were alone. The world was blazing. It was slowly shredding away. Everything was dying. Things were falling. Smoke was forming around them. They had to give up. I guess that would be now.

Castiel held Dean closely, tightly, protectively and Dean let him..

Slowly as the smoke started building up castiel began too whisper. Slowly whispering into deans ear to make him feel safer.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"

Dean smiled, looking up at cas, castiel tries not too cry looking around to see smoke slowly reaching for them. This was it.

Dean slowly, tried, to sing, focusing on the man in front of him.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you"

And both of their voices synchronized as the smokey darkness slowly closed in on their lungs. Suffocating, but still together.

 

"But I.. Can't... H-help… Falling in lo-ve, with.. Y-you"


End file.
